M I A
by Ghost of the moonlight
Summary: Takes place after Anime. After escaping from death again Medusa watched as Maka and co. destroyed her plan. Now she has a new plan. One for revenge. And kidnapping the weapon partners is only part of it. No pairings. R and R please


**OK well for those who don't know/forgot or something... M.I.A means missing in action. This is my first Soul Eater fic. Although I probably shouldn't be making another story... I have about five or so unfinished stories... oh well... Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome! And it might make me update faster!... hopefully... well you can try it. It's not like you have anything to loose. **

* * *

><p><strong>M.I.A<strong>

_~Prolog~_

_In the hot, dry dessert country of Egypt the mighty pyramid Anubis once stood, towering over others with its odd yet symmetrical designs inspiring awe and slight intimidation in some. Now all that remains of it is a pile of rubble that no one cares about any longer. After all what kind of tourist wants to look at a pile of rubble when there are still standing pyramids to admire? So off course people thought it was weird when a lone, unnamed woman was requesting a ride out to the sight. Fortunately for her there was someone who was headed out someplace past the area and were willing to give her a ride. Several hours later she was delivered, as promised, to the place that Anubis once stood. And, as expected, she was alone. The woman smiled to herself. As if she were really here to look at some stupid pyramid. No... there was something here that she needed. Carefully jumping and climbing the woman made her way to the center of the pile. When she reached the center she began to dig until she came upon the thing she was looking for. It was a long dead corpse. It had been blasted apart and it was a rather gross thing to look at. But the corpse itself was unimportant. It was what was wrapped tightly around it to preserve it that the woman needed. Carefully she took several samples of the dirty cloth and put it safely in a small bag. Her errand complete she began chanting. She was chanting a short easy spell. One that could take her directly home. Now that she had this cloth, a cloth that could prevent weapons from transforming, she had to get home to finish her preparations for her plan. A plan for revenge. _

"Soul, come on! I need some help in here!" Maka yelled to her lazy partner, who was sitting on the couch watching TV. He glanced over at her giving her a bored stare before responding.

"Why? It's your turn to make dinner this week. You never help me when during my week so-"

He was cut off as a big, hard cover book connected with his face knocking him to the floor.

"Because Soul we're having company tonight remember? Everyone's coming over for dinner soon and I need help or it won't be ready on time!" Maka snapped irritated. Heaving a sigh Soul picked himself off the floor and trudged into the kitchen.

"Alright fine. But geez Maka did you have to throw the book at my face? Where do you even keep those stupid things anyway?" Soul asked eying her suspiciously.

"One, yes I did. And two, none of your business. Now shut up and help me." She said. Soul realized that arguing would get him nowhere.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked sighing again.

A few hours later seven people sat around a table happily letting their stomachs settle after a delicious and filling meal. They were sitting in comfortable silence until it was broken by a certain blue-haired someone.

"Now that was a meal fit for a big shot like me! Unlike the last time you fed us. You must have improved so you could satisfy me huh? Well everyone needs a role model like me to look up to and improve for. Glad I could be of serves to you Maka!" Black*Star shouted happily. His happiness was short lived however as another great big, heavy book connected with his head.

"Wow," Maka thought to herself. "They must be trying to pass a record of how many bumps can fit on their heads in one night." She had been keeping track on how many times she had hit them tonight. So far Soul: 3 Black*Star: 8. Maka watched amused as Tsubaki, Kid and Liz fussed over the amount of blood flowing out of Black*Star's head. It was forming a small puddle around his body this time. Soul watched looking slightly disturbed while Patti laughed hysterically.

"Maka I think you might have killed him this time." Soul said uncertainly. He to was met with another book to the face, thrown by his annoyed, overly aggressive partner. Make that, Soul: 4 Black*Star: 9.

Unknowing to the young teens an evil lurked right outside, hiding amongst the normal citizens. She had escaped death once again, by splitting her soul and slipping away in the form of a snake after Maka defeated her. She had then hidden herself away during the fight against Asura, observing it. She was still shocked that seven _children _had managed to beat a _kishin_. She had underestimated these kids and she knew that now. Her plans had been destroyed and she was pissed. She wanted revenge. While she was taking time off to heal she was also plotting on how she could get rid of the brats for good. What she ended up thinking of was a lot better than simply killing them. Her new plan also brought up her old goal of destroying the DWMA. So she had gone out and collected the things she needed and gathered her old comrades. She also found some new ones by recruiting (forcing) the survivors of Arachne's old army. All the preparations had been completed and she knew if this plan succeeded then no one would be left to stand in her way. Because what good is a powerful meister without their weapon around?

"Get ready Eruka. Our plan begins now."

Thanks to Kid's ability to perform CPR Soul and Black*Star were saved.

"Damn Maka do you have to hit so hard?" Black*Star whined having just been revived. Maka glared back at him.

"Do you have to a jerk all the time?"

For once Black*Star actually shut up, although it was more as a safety measure then anything else. For all he knew Maka had another book on her or something. Sometimes even Black*Star can see the wisdom in shutting up.

"So... anyone want to watch a movie?" Liz asked breaking the silence that filled the room.

"Yeah! Great idea sis!" Patti said supporting her sister.

"Sure." Tsubaki agreed.

"A movie sounds cool."

"Only if it's about a big shot like me!"

"Yeah no girlie chick flicks. That's not cool."

"And symmetry! There has to be symmetry!"

Maka rolled her eyes and turned to Tsubaki.

"Do they even realize how ridicules their demands are getting? There isn't a movie out there like the one they want."

"Yeah... That's why we're picking it right?" Maka grinned.

"Yep! While they're distracted!"

While the girls found themselves a good movie (it turned out to be a chick flick anyway) the boys continued demanding what they wanted to see.

"There also has to be lots of cool explosions!"

"And hot girls!"

"And the number eight!"

Kidd received two 'are you crazy!' looks from Soul and Black*Star. Even the girls paused what they were doing when they heard that.

"Eight is perfectly symmetrical!" Kidd said to defend himself. Which didn't help much. The ceiling must have become very interesting because six pairs of eyes were staring at it.

"None of you understand me..." Kid said getting slightly depressed.

"Oh come on Kid. Isn't that asking for a little bit to much?" Liz asked her voice laced with sarcasm.

Eruka could here Medusa's voice in her head clear as day. She was still shocked that the witch was still alive. She was beginning to suspect that she was immortal. It would certainly explain how she survived both Stein and Maka's battles with her.

"Eruka. Do it now."

Medusa's order rang through her head and Eruka took a deep breath. But that didn't help to calm her racing heart. If something went wrong then she could very easily end up dead.

"Or I could kill you where you stand. Which do you prefer?" Eruka shuddered. Damn snake...

"Soul protect release."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any OCCness and (in advance) Black*Star bashing and torturing. Don't get me wrong Black*Star is my third favorite character it's just funny when Maka bashes his head in with a big, heavy book she pulls out of no where. (Seriously its like they just appear in her hand!) <strong>


End file.
